


The Kids Aren't Alright

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: It All Started With Fall Out Boy's 'American Beauty / American Psycho' [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, D/s, Does the word office domestic even exist?, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Fall Out Boy Made Me Do It, Fall Out Boy Made Them Do It, Fluff, Fluff I Didn't Ruin Entirely, Friends With Benefits, Gibbs Still Loves Shannon, He loves Tony too, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Think I'm In Love With Tobias Fornell, I Tried, I forgot pet names, I hope it gets better, I might have taken drugs i don't even know bye, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, In fact it's two words, Just Weird Office Domestic, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Me Attempting Fluff And Failing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone Take Tags Away From Me, Sub Tony DiNozzo, Tags May Change, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Tibbs, To convince everyone that Tobias is cute as fuck, Tobias Fornell Might Be Vanilla As Hell, WTF, Weird And Unnessecary Time Jumps, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, and it's okay, at least he's cute af, i guess, lots of pet names, ok wtf, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs love each other. Everyone knows that.<br/>Tony and Gibbs do kinky stuff together. Not many people know that.<br/>Tobias Fornell is something like a friend with benefits to them. (We all know that must lead to love, don't we?) They keep it secret, but in fact, no one really cares about finding out.</p><p>// Snapshots, more or less. Might be interpreted as an attempt at fluff. I don't even know what this is trying to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I know, I should be working on the other stories I already started. But then this popped up in my mind while listening to music. The other works are on my to-do-list.
> 
> So. The tags might be a little bit out of order, because this fic didn't quite turn out the way I first planned it.
> 
> This was going to be a happy Tibbs fic just because all I really want for my boys is to confess their love for each other while Gibbs still loves Shannon which is not a problem. Do you understand me or am I just weird?  
> Anyway, kind of in the middle of the sentence this turned kinky. I don't even know.
> 
> Last but not least, as you might have noticed, English is still not my first language. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> And now, have fun with this little fic!
> 
> EDIT: I updated the summary! Now it's less shitty, I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More a prologue than anything else.
> 
> Tony and Gibbs coming home from a stressful day and getting a little kinky.

》Stuck in the jet wash, a bad trip I couldn't get off / Maybe I bit off more that I could chew / Overhead of the aqua blue / Fall to your knees bring on the rapture 《

It's been a rough day.  
A crime scene seeming fairly normal that turned out to be way more complicated.  
People that knew or hid something and they couldn't quite figure out if those things had something to do with the case.  
Too much coffee. Not enough.  
They come home late. Gibbs cooks. Tony's trying not to fall asleep on the couch.  
They don't talk.  
When Gibbs comes out of the kitchen, he only carries one plate. Tony's immediately more awake.  
Gibbs sits down next to him, setting down the plate. He reaches out to stroke Tony's hair, his neck.  
"I want you to get on your knees. Could you do that for me, honey?," he says, gently.  
Tony nods silently and settles onto his knees on the floor. Relaxes immediately. Waits.  
From time to time, Gibbs feeds him little bits of his food, lets him lick his fingers clean and withdraws his hand before it get get too sensual.  
When they're finished, Gibbs stands up. Tony takes a second to admire his stunning beauty. Then Gibbs says: "I'll do the dishes. You go to the bedroom and get ready."  
His voice has turned into a growl. He then asks: "Colour?"  
"Green." Tony smiles. The thing about Gibbs and what they do is, that somehow he's able to relax even after a very stressful day and be ready for everything Gibbs demands from him.

*

Tony did perfectly well as he was told.  
Now Gibbs presses him down on the mattress with his full body weight. Tony can feel Gibbs' erection pressed up against his ass.  
"You think you can take it?," he whispers in his ear, and a shiver runs through Tony's body.  
"Yes, sir..." He can't say anything more before Gibbs pushes in with one slow thrust, his mind goes blank, and he hears himself moan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird fluff and fluff that's not so weird. Tobias coming over. Sex happens.

》Blessed be the boys that time can't capture / On film or between the sheets 《

"Tony, stop behaving like a little kid!" Ziva looks at him, annoyed.  
"Aw, you know that you love me," Tony grins but gets back to work.  
Timothy shakes his head, smiling.  
Gibbs rushes in. "Grab your gear. Another dead marine. Vance thinks it could be a serial killer."

*

The killer had made a mistake. They catch him. They come home early.  
"Tobias is coming over. That okay with you?," Gibbs asks as Tony is laying on the couch and watching TV. Not the news. They already know they're once again not mentioned.  
"Sure."  
Gibbs goes to take the real good Bourbon out. As if there were something else in this house than good Bourbon.  
The doorbell rings.  
"On it, boss," Tony half jokes. He opens the door and Tobias Fornell is grinning at him. He grins back.  
"Hello, sugar." Tobias' hand brushes his hip and he kisses Tony gently, like lovers do. "Hey", he says as they break the kiss. There's a spark in Tobias' eyes that makes him doubt that this is going to be one of their more platonic evenings together.

*

They barely make it to the bedroom, kisses getting sloppier, hands everywhere.  
In the morning, the sunlight sketches drawings on the floor. They are cuddled up like a pile of dogs, silently wishing this moment could last forever.  
They know, the longer they pretend to be sleeping because they don't want to wake the others, the nearer comes the moment when a phone rings, and every day business has them back.


End file.
